The Bet
by emily6851
Summary: Jim and Pam make a bet. The loser has to do whatever the winner says for a week.
1. Pilot

"You really don't give him enough credit." Pam said. She and Jim were the only ones in the break room, eating lunch.

"I think you give him too much credit." Jim responded. "You're crazy if you think that Michael can go the entire day without saying that's what she said."

"You're on. When Michael goes the entire day without saying that's what she said, you have to do everything I say for a week." Pam said.

"You're on Halpert." Jim said.

"Hope you like wearing lipstick." Pam whispered into Jim's ear as she got up and walked out.

Jim decided that he was done with lunch and headed back into his office. When he was at the door, he decided he had to talk to Michael, so he headed that way instead.

"Hey Michael, we need to call a meeting." Jim told him.

"Yeah, of course. The scheduled meeting. Ya." He walked outside. "All right everyone, let's conference room it up. 5 minutes." Everyone got up out of their seats and slowly headed into the conference room. Jim saw Pam's eyes meet his suspiciously. "Uh hey, Jim, what's this meeting for, anyway."

"Um, it's for… monthly expense reports." Jim made up.

"But, didn't we just do that last week?" Michael asked. Damn, forgot about that, Jim thought.

"All the… better to surprise them! Ya. They won't see it coming." Jim said.

"That is the cleverest thing I have ever heard! You're really getting a hang of managing this branch. Quick learner, you are." Michael said the last part imitating Yoda. "No wonder I picked you."

"You didn't… okay. Ya! Ya. Come on. Let's go, their waiting for us." They both headed into the conference room.

"Alright guys. Time for our monthly meeting on the expense reports."

"But, I thought accounting just turned in the expense reports for you to sign. Why do we need to have a meeting on them?" Toby asked.

"Ya, well maybe we should start having monthly meetings on why you suck." Michael said.

"Actually, Toby's right, Michael." Oscar. said. "We don't really need to have meetings for these. We just do them."

"That's what she said! Ha ha" Michael said. Jim smiled and stared at Pam who had a look of disbelief on her face. Everyone just got up and left. "All right! Good meeting. Good meeting. Back to work everyone. Chop chop!"

Jim stopped pam before she could leave. "Hey, Pam. Could I see you in my office for a second?" Pam silently followed. Jim sat down on his chair as Pam shut the door behind her.

"Alright. That was so not fair!"

"That was fair, and you know it." Jim said. "You have to do everything I say for 7 days."

"Huh. Fine. I'm yours. So what do you want me to do?" Pam asked.

"Not today. It will start tomorrow." Jim announced. "There's just one rule that I want you to know. if you really don't want to do something, if you think I'm going too far, I want you to say, 'I'd rather fuck Michael'." Pam laughed at the last one, but it was a nervous laugh. "This starts tomorrow."


	2. Sexual Harassment

Chapter 2

Beep beep, Beep beep, Beep beep, the alarm was ringing nonstop. Pam slowly brought her hand up to the machine, and pounded on it until it stopped. "Jim. Time to get up." Pam said while shaking him awake. Their usual morning routine consisted of Pam spending 10 minutes waking Jim up, then Jim making Pam breakfast while she showered. Then Jim showered and they went to work.

But today, Jim was awake right away. "Are you ready for today?" Jim asked. Pam's only response was a slight nod. She was anxious to see what Jim would make her do. "Good. Take off your clothes and hop in the shower. I have something special planned for you."

"You've thought this out way too much, haven't you?" Pam asked. Jim gave no response, so she simply did as she was told.

Pam and Jim both got ready, ate breakfast, and headed into the car to go to work. About five minutes into the drive, Jim said, "So, today I have one task for you."

"What is it?" Pam said, getting excited.

"I want you to seduce Toby."

"WHAT?!" Pam couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I want you to seduce Toby. Kelly and Ryan are both gone, so he's the only one back there. Seduce him, and then let him make a move. After that, do whatever you want, but you can't have sex with him."

"What exactly is the point of this?" Pam asked.

"Well, first of all, I think it would be hilarious." When Pam looked at him funny, he added, "Second, I've never seen you try to seduce someone. You've never had to do it to me, and before me, well; it was a good decade ago that you even got a date. Besides, you could use the practice."

"How exactly do you expect me to seduce Toby?"

"You could eat a banana." Jim joked.

When they got to the office, Pam settled down at her desk and reached into her drawer. Jim may have been joking, but it wasn't a bad idea, Pam thought. She pulled out a banana and a sucker from her desk, put the sucker in her pocket, and grabbed the banana and got up to head toward the annex. She made sure to unbutton the top three buttons of her shirt before she walked in.

"Hey Toby, I've got a complaint against Jim." Pam said. She peeled the banana and sat down in the chair across from him.

"Hey Pam. A complaint you said? Against your own husband?" Toby was beginning to sound a little too excited.

Pam stuck the banana as deep into her throat as she could, and bit down. She swallowed the banana and said, "Sexual harassment. He keeps trying to pressure me into having sex in the office. I mean, I'm alright with it. It's just he wants to do it in the men's bathroom. I'd rather do it in the annex, but he just won't listen. I mean, the bathroom is so small, we'd have to do it on the wall. And I couldn't possibly kneel on the bathroom floor, it's so dirty. The annex is nice, and clean, and also carpeted. It won't put bruise up my knees like the tiles of the bathroom would." Pam said. She could see a slight twitch inside his pants and smiled ever so slightly.

"You know you're actually not supposed to have intercourse in the office. You really shouldn't be telling me this because I'd have to report it to David." Toby said nervously.

When Pam finished her banana, she reached into her pocket and brought out the sucker and began to suck on it in a way that would make a gay man turn straight. She leaned in closer to Toby, giving him a good view between her breasts. "Oh, come on Toby. We're friends right? You wouldn't tell anyone. Please? Could you do this one thing just for me?"

"I mean, I couldn't possibly lie to corporate." Toby said. Pam looked down and put on a face that looked like she was about to cry. "But I suppose I could just leave out a few details. Just this once though."

"Could you do that for me? Thank you so much Toby. I'll never forget this. I owe you one." Pam got up and walked out back to her desk. She sat down, and tried to focus on work. All she could think of though was Toby. After about two hours, she had an idea.

She went into Jim's office and without a word, went into his drawer. "Um, hi. Can I help you?"

Wordlessly, she pulled out a bottle and left. She stuck the bottle in her jacket pocket and went back to the annex. "Hey Pam, what's up?" Toby asked.

"Toby, your job is to help the employees so that their problems don't affect their work, right?" Pam asked.

"That's what they pay me for, yeah. Why? Do you have a problem I can help you with?"

"Yeah. I have this killer knot in my back, and I can't concentrate on anything I'm doing. Do you think you could massage it out for me?" Toby had a look of absolute disbelief, but she pretended not to notice. "Please? You'd be doing me a huge favor. Plus, I'd be able to focus on my work afterward."

"Well, if it'll help you get back to work, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Toby responded.

"Awesome." Pam slipped off her jacket and her shirt at the same time. Then, she reached inside the jacket pocket and pulled out the bottle. "This oil will help sooth my back." In reality, the oil was a massage oil that increased sexual arousal. She handed the oil to Toby and lay down on her stomach on a desk.

She reached around her back, but couldn't reach the clasp of her bra. "Hey Toby, could you unclasp my bra? I can't reach it." Pam said innocently.

"Uh, s-s-sure Pam." Toby responded. With clumsy hands, Toby releases the clasp and lets the straps fall beside her arms. Toby took the bottle and poured the oil on Pam's back. Pam let out a squeal as the cool liquid touched her back.

Toby straddled Pam's legs and began to massage her back. Pam moaned when she felt his hands on her back. "Mmm, a little lower, to the left, yes. Right there. Umpf. Harder. Don't be afraid to get in deeper. Perfect." Pam began to moan sexually, and she could feel Toby's erection against the inside of her thigh.

Toby began to rub Pam's back, slowly dragging his hands lower. When he reached just above the hem of her pants, she said, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, um I'm just making sure to rub the oil all over your back. So the knots don't come back in a different spot." Toby said.

"Oh. That's sweet of you, Toby. But I think just the one spot should be fine." She could feel Toby shift above her, prodding his erection against her ass. It was all she could do not to moan.

"Oh, ok." Toby said, disappointed.

When he finished, he got up off of Pam. "Thanks Toby." She got up, purposefully forgetting to put on her bra, and pulled Toby in for a hug. When she pulled back, Toby grabbed Pam's left breast, giving it a quick squeeze. "Crap!" Pam screamed. She brought her hands to her breasts to cover them. "Toby, why didn't you tell me I forgot to put my bra back on?" Pam put her shirt on and buttoned it up, then threw her jacket on and left, leaving her bra behind for Toby to keep.

As fast as she could without looking too anxious, Pam marched into Jim's office and shut the door. "I hate you so much. That was so embarrassing. Probably more so for Toby." Pam pulled a chair up to Jim's desk and sat down, and told him what she did to accomplish Jim's task.

"You know I didn't tell you to show him your boobs. You can't blame me for that. And why did you leave your bra in the annex? You realize that your shirt is almost see through, right? And it doesn't help that you nipples are erect." Jim said.

"Well, he did rub that oil into my back. Unfortunately, it worked too well. I feel so horny right now." As soon as she left, Pam was planning on heading into the bathroom and touching herself.

"Alright. Well, I'll let you get back to work." Just as Pam got up, Jim added, "Oh yeah! Pam, I'm adding one more rule. You aren't allowed to be in a room alone with anybody. Not even the bathroom." It's as if Jim had read Pam's mind.

Unfortunately, she had lost the bet, and had to do as he said. "Yeah, fine." Pam went and sat down at her desk. If she couldn't get off at work, she'd have to wait until she got home.

After an hour or so of working, it was clear that she couldn't wait until she got home. Her arousal was apparent to anyone who looked at her face. She decided that she'd just have to be quiet about it. She unbuttoned her pants and lay her head down on her arm, as if she were sleeping.

Without waiting, she plunged three fingers into her sopping wet slit. She began to pump them. "Pam." She heard faintly. At first she thought she imagined it, but then she heard it again, this time more sharply. "Pam. Wake up." Dwight said. You can sleep when you get home. Just cause your boyfriend is the junior co-manager doesn't mean you can do whatever you want."

Pam raised her head and looked at the clock. It was two. There was no way she would make it. She looked around and saw that Erin was gone. She got up and went to the bathroom.

Her guess that Erin had gone into the bathroom was right. Pam went into a stall, locked the door, dropped her pants, and sat down on the toilet. Immediately, she picked up where she left off, and plunged three fingers into herself. Unfortunately, she was too wet, and it made a sound that didn't go unheard by her neighbor.

"Uh, is someone touching herself in here, because I can give you some privacy." Erin said awkwardly.

"What, no of course not." Pam said. But speaking was a mistake, especially since Erin had no idea who she was.

"Pam? You don't have to deny it. You know I wasn't the only girl in the foster home, and I have heard many strange sounds coming from beds that were five feet away from me. I know what it sounds like when someone's masturbating." Erin said.

Damn. She was caught. If Erin left, she would have to leave to because of Jim's stupid rule. She only had one choice. "You know what Erin, actually, I… um… I need your help. Jim and I are kind of having a fight, and I went from having sex every day, sometimes twice a day, to no sex at all, and my hand just isn't good enough."

"Awe. I'm sorry about you and Jim. You guys are so great together. Of course I can help you. You know I love to help people. I helped my roommate a few times too. She was in the middle of a relationship, and her boyfriend just wouldn't have sex with her. So she was like, always grouchy, and I found out that she was a much nicer person after I helped her." They both got out of their stalls, leaving their pants and panties behind, and Pam locked the bathroom door. "Of course, she did turn out to be a lesbian."

Pam was about to go sit up on the sink, but Erin grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her in for a deep kiss. This really wasn't on Pam's agenda, but if it helped her get off, she would suffer through it. When they pulled back for air, Erin ripped off Pam's shirt, and then latched her mouth to Pam's again.

Pam was tired of games and pulled Erin's shirt over her head. Immediately after, she reached around Erin's back and unclasped her bra. "Someone's in a hurry." Erin said.

What was your first clue. Me masturbating, or me practically ripping your clothes off, Pam thought. She figured that the only way to hurry this up was to make the first move. Pam kissed down Erin's neck, and licked around her nipple. "Oh Pam." Erin moaned.

Pam pushed Erin towards the couch and laid her down. Pam positioned her entrance over Erin's face, and felt Erin's tongue lapping up and down her slit. Pam reached over ran her fingers over Erin's mound. She could feel her moan against her heat.

Pam's fingers slipped inside of Erin, and she began to pump them in and out. She found that Erin matched her rhythm with Pam's, so Pam began to pump as fast as she could. She could feel Erin's walls clench her fingers as Pam increased her pace further when she was pushed over the edge.

Together, they collapsed on top of one another, exhausted. Pam got up and gathered her clothes. "Thanks Erin." She said. When she was ready, she walked out of the bathroom and sat down at her desk.

"Where have you been?" Dwight asked.

"Just… out to lunch." Pam replied. "Jim was busy, so I went with Erin."

When five o'clock hit, Pam immediately ran into Jim's office and dragged him out and into the car. On the way back, Pam told Jim all about her little "adventure" with Erin. "Well Pam, I'm impressed." Jim said. "Not only did you manage to follow all of my rules, but you managed to orgasm too. And you found out that Erin is bisexual, which earns you bonus points." Jim pulled the car up into their driveway, got out, and unlocked the door. When they went inside, Jim closed the door and said, "Pam, let's go upstairs. You deserve a nice warm bath after today."

Jim recently installed a whirlpool, square bathtub into their bathroom, and they have yet to use it. When Jim drew the bath, he made sure to make it so hot, that you could see the steam rising out of it, but not enough to scald you.

Pam stepped in slowly, holding Jim's hand, leading him in after her. Jim lay down in the tub and had Pam lay down on top of him between his legs. "God, Jim, the water is so hot I can almost feel my skin burning off. But it's a good feeling."

"Only the best for my Pam." Pam could feel Jim's member against her ass hardening. What is he up to, Pam thought.

They laid like that in the water, with Jim's hands wrapped around Pam, for half an hour. "Pam, about earlier today, what you did at work, you do realize that you basically cheated on me, right?"

Pam turned around and looked at Jim with wide eyes. "W-w-what?" Pam stammered. "No, Jim. I didn't… what are you talking about? You never said anything about using someone else."

"No, I didn't." Jim then pointed at Pam. "But you did. Only a few weeks ago. On out WEDDING day." Jim said putting special emphasis on the word wedding. "You cheated on me with Erin, and now you need to be punished." Pam felt guilty because she knew it was somewhat true, even though Jim didn't leave her much choice.

Jim got out of the tub and went into the room. Pam was too stunned to move. By the time she was thinking that she should get out, Jim had returned with a chair, and a ping pong paddle. "Get out." Jim commanded. Pam got up, and shivered from the contrasting temperatures. She crossed her arms over her chest tightly as she stepped out of tub.

Jim took her hand and led her over to the chair. Jim bent her over the back of the chair. "Do you know why I gave you a bath?" Jim asked. Jim brought the face the paddle on Pam's left ass cheek, lightly, but firmly, and Pam let out a yelp of pain. "It's because it leaves a bigger impression." Jim waited for Pam to say something, especially expecting her to say "I'd rather fuck Michael." When it didn't come, Jim brought down the paddle again, this time a little harder and on her right cheek.

Pam didn't scream this time. In fact, she didn't even flinch. "Come on Halpert, is that the worst you can do? Nana hits harder than that." Jim was surprised at Pam's boldness, and spanked her even harder. This time, Jim could see her ass jiggle a little. "Honestly, I think I really would rather fuck Michael. At least he can hit. "That made Jim really mad, and he brought the paddle back, and swung it at her ass as hard as he could. "AHH! That's…" Jim didn't give her time to finish, because he spanked her again. They could both here it echo throughout the bathroom for several seconds. Pam no longer said a word.

Jim kept on hitting her with equal strength each time until she was red all over. Jim brought his hand down to her slit to find that she was soaking wet. "What's wrong, done already?" Pam chuckled. Instead of answering, Jim reached over to the bathroom counter and grabbed a bottle of industrial lubricant. "What's that?" Jim spread some on his length. Then, he used one hand to spread her ass cheeks, eliciting a hiss from Pam, and rubbed his other finger around the rim of her asshole. He slowly slid his throbbing member into her backside.

Pam was no virgin at anal. Roy had loved it. Jim never did it though, so every time she got it up the ass, it somewhat reminded her of him. She had never told this to Jim, but this was more painful than the spanking.

He slowly pulled out of her, but then quickly thrust back into her. Pam suffered through this for a few more minutes until she felt him release his sperm inside of her.

When Jim pulled out, he pulled her up, and walked over to their bed. Pam followed him and found that he was already lying down, ready to sleep. "What, I don't get a taste?" Pam teased. When Jim didn't respond, Pam just lay down in bed. Unfortunately, it ached to sleep on her back, so she slept on her side, facing Jim. His eyes were already closed, and his breathing had slowed to a nice pace. Pam decided to just close her eyes and wait for tomorrow's fun.


	3. Beach Games

Pam glanced at the alarm clock which read that it was 10 minutes to six. She stretched on the bed, but stiffened up when she heard a rustling in the closet. Turning over to wake her husband, Pam noticed that he wasn't there. Strange, Pam thought. It usually takes forever to wake Jim up.

Pam got up and sat down on the edge of the bed. Then, she saw Jim walk out of the closet. "Hey, you're up. I have quite a surprise for you today. Go shower." As Pam showered, Jim returned to what he was doing in the closet.

After she was done, Pam dried off and went into the bedroom. "WAIT! Don't look." Jim said. "Close your eyes." Pam knew it was beach day today at the office, so she knew that it was a bikini that Jim was putting on her. Immediately, Pam knew that there was something wrong. "Follow me." Jim led her to an unknown area. "Ok, open your eyes."

When Pam opened her eyes, she was standing in front of a full body mirror, looking at herself in her new bikini. At least, she assumed it was hers, since she had never seen it before. It had to be two sizes too small for her. The top barely contained her c-cup breasts, and no matter how she adjusted the bikini bottom, she could only hide one lip. "There is no way that I am wearing this on beach day, in front of everyone we work with."

Jim brought his hand down and grabbed Pam's ass. It still stung a bit from yesterday, but Pam managed not to flinch. "Do I need to remind you of what happens when you disobey me?" Jim said in a low voice.

Pam didn't respond, and instead just put her clothes on. Today, everyone was coming in casual, ready for beach day.

Jim got ready, and they headed to work.

"Hey, Jimbo, and Pammy, the power couple. Haha." Michael said when they walked into the office. "Good. Now that everybody is here, I'd like to announce that today is beach day. And if someone would like me to rub sunscreen on them, I am available."

"Oh, good, could you rub me?" Jim asked, smiling.

"That's what she said." Michael said.

The break room door opened and Toby walked out. "Hey, Pam. And Jim." Toby added quickly. "When did you two…"

"NO! Get out, Toby. No one wants you here." Michael said, cutting toby off.

"Why?" Toby mumbled to himself as he walked back into the break room.

"All right! Now that he's gone, let's all get on the bus before he notices we're gone." Michael told everyone.

"I'll go get him." Pam whispered to Jim. She headed through the break room and into the annex. "Hey, Toby, we're leaving now."

"Oh, hey Pam." Toby still sounded nervous about their encounter yesterday, and Pam really didn't want to make it any worse. "Umm, I'm ready, let's go." Toby tried to keep his distance from Pam, but she pretended not to notice. Jim was waiting for her to get back, and she could see him containing a smile.

"Hey, ready to go?" Jim asked. Pam gave a silent nod, grabbed Jim's hand and headed out onto the bus.

The bus ride to the beach took about an hour. Within that hour, they had heard several bad jokes from Michael, and just as many random comments from Dwight. When they finally arrived, everyone went off of the bus. Pam and Jim decided to change on the bus, so they were the last ones off. When Pam stepped into the warm sand, she felt like everyone was looking at her.

They walked over to the rest of the group. "Ok. So, I guess it's time to have some fun! Whoa, Pam! Looks like you ran out of bikinis so you had to go store to store looking for one, but none of them had your size, so you got a bikini that was WAY too small for you!" Michael said without taking a single breath. "I like it. You should wear that to the office every day."

Everyone now really was staring at Pam. Pam, feeling self-conscious, crossed her arms. "Slut." She heard someone cough. She wasn't sure who, but by the look on Jim's face, if they did know, he would have punched the living hell out of him.

Jim grabbed Pam by the hand and pulled her off in another direction, away from everyone else. "Sorry. I obviously overestimated our coworkers." Jim whispered to Pam. "But don't worry. We'll just stay on this side of the beach. No one will bother us." Jim led them over to a spot in the sand close to the lake, and far away from everyone. "Let's make a castle."

"You wanna make a sand castle?" Pam asked.

"Yeah. I've never made one before. Maybe give it some high walls. Actually, let's just make one wall, facing that direction." He said, pointing in the direction of everyone else.

"What are you planning?" Pam asked Jim with a smile.

"You'll see." Jim said. Together, they began piling sand up, higher and higher. They compacted the sand as much as they could. By the time they had finished, the wall could cover them completely when they kneeled, and the sun had moved significantly from its original position.

"Okay, we made a single sand castle wall. Now what?" Jim answered Pam's question by slipping his swim shorts off. "Really? Here?"

"If it helps, I didn't plan for this, it just came to me." Pam could already see that Jim was hard. What is he thinking, Pam wondered. Whatever it was immediately left his mind when Pam grasped him lightly in her hand. "We'll be playing the quiet game, extreme edition. Someone's bound to know what happened if one of us makes a sound."

"Kind of like the penis game that we used to play in high school." Pam said. Jim raised an eyebrow at that comment. "What? Don't pretend you never did that. Unfortunately, I sucked at that game. I almost always got caught by a teacher." Pam slowly started to stroke Jim's length. "You know, one male teacher actually came on to me. I threatened to report him, so at least I got an "A" in his class."

Jim could only imagine a fifteen year old Pam being seduced by a male teacher, only in his mind, she said yes. This only heightened his arousal. When Pam removed her hand, Jim had to force himself not to move, and was well rewarded when Pam reached around her back and slipped her bikini top off.

Pam bent over and took Jim's length, completely surprising him, between her two breasts. This time, Jim could not hold in his excitement and released a low growl. She rubbed her breasts around Jim's member. "So quick?" Pam laughed.

"If you keep doing that, it'll be too soon." Jim moaned.

Pam removed him from between her breasts and took him back into her hand. She sped up her ministrations as she put her face right over him, opening her mouth. Jim let out a long moan, and Pam felt the warm, slimy fluid hit her soft skin. Pam felt one stream hit her on the nose and end right in her mouth. another hit her right on her left cheek. When he was done, she brought her mouth to the head and sucked off whatever was left.

"God! You look so sexy with my cum all over your face." Jim said.

"I feel sexy too. God. I love you so much. You know I agreed to this bet only because I trust you completely. You wouldn't let anything bad happen to me. You know, I wouldn't mind walking around town naked, with your seed decorating my face, dripping down my breasts, dribbling down my thighs, as long as you are with me. If I were tied to a pole naked, surrounded by ten horny men who would do anything to get to me, I wouldn't be worried if you were there."

"Pam, I wouldn't be able to live without you. You mean everything to me. And now, it's time to prove it." Jim slipped away from under her and positioned his face at her entrance. He absolutely loved the smell of her, the warmth he felt when he went down on her. Jim ran his finger up her slit, finding out that she was soaking wet.

Jim opened Pam up with his fingers and latched onto her clit. Pam had to bite her lip, and pull on Jim's hair, hard, and even then, she just had to moan. Jim stuck two fingers into her and began pumping them in and out. "Do you know something that I cannot get out of my mind?" Pam only answered with a moan. "It's the idea that you could've been fucked by a teacher at school. Isn't that like, every teenage girl's dream? To find the hottest teacher in the school and get their brains fucked out by them." Pam began to buck her hips each time to meet Jim's fingers.

"You could wear a short skirt, and a low-cut top. Talk to him after class, and ask if there was anything you could do to get an "A". Maybe bend over towards him, showing off your cleavage a little more. Notice the bulge in his pants and stroke it a little." Jim's words had brought Pam closer and closer to the brink.

"Ugh, Jim. I want you inside of me." Pam breathed out. "I need you inside of me."

Jim slowed down his fingers. "Tell me what you want me to do?"

"Umpf. I want you to fuck my tight little pussy till I cum." She said quickly. When Pam was this close, she would say anything to get what she wanted.

Jim kneeled, digging his feet into the sand, and positioned Pam's legs over his shoulders. He slid into Pam with ease, and began mercilessly pounding into her. His own speech had gotten him close to the edge without even touching himself. After just a few seconds, he felt Pam shudder, seeing her eyes half closed in ecstasy. He noticed her biting her lip so as not to scream, but even that wasn't enough to muffle her moans of pleasure.

Jim pulled out of her and they both lay in the sand for a few minutes, just looking up at the sky. "We should wash your face." Jim said. Pam nodded her head in agreement and they both put their clothes back on. They both were heading towards the ocean until they heard a scream behind them.

They turned around and saw Kevin sprawled in their sand wall. "Kevin! How long were you there?" Pam looked utterly baffled and Jim face was simply menacing.

"I think I was there from when Jim was describing you fucking your high school teacher." Kevin reached into his pocket. "Wait I got a video of it. Let me check." As Kevin searched through his phone, Jim ran up to him and snatched it away. "Hey! Give that back! That was expensive!" Jim sprinted to the ocean and threw it in. He then ran back and shoved Kevin to the ground, shoving his face into the sand.

"JIM STOP!" Pam squealed, surprised.

"Kevin, I will only say this once. You are NEVER going to tell ANYONE what you may or may not have seen or heard. Am I clear?" Jim finally pulled Kevin's face out of the sand and let him breathe.

"Yes... never… anyone." Kevin said, gasping for air, trying to cough out sand. Just then, Michael and all of the other coworkers came running over.

"Hey, hey, hey, guys, break it up!" Michael went to pull Jim off of Kevin. "What's going on here?"

"Well, Michael, I just came over here to see if Jim and Pam wanted hot dogs. I came over and saw them having sex."

Everyone was now staring at Pam. It was only then that Pam realized that she still had Jim's cum on her face. Her mouth gaped open and she could feel the dried seed crack as she moved. Jim finally glanced over at Pam and saw her face. He grabbed her, and pulled her into his chest, holding her tightly, hiding her face from her coworkers. "Hey, come on guys; just go back to what you were doing." Jim started staring daggers at Kevin. His look read something along the lines of, I better not see you again for the next week or so.

As everyone went back to the other side of the beach, Jim started stroking Pam's hair affectionately. "It's alright Pam. They're gone. Just relax." Jim couldn't help but think that this was his fault, especially since he pressured her into doing it on the beach. He kicked himself for not hearing Kevin approach earlier. He usually has the ears of a hawk.

Oddly, Jim felt Pam trying to push away from him. He let go of her, and her watery eyes looked into his. She was smiling. "Jim, thank you. But it's alright. You didn't need to do that to Kevin."

"But I did Pam. We shouldn't have ever made that stupid bet. I'm done." Jim said.

"No, Jim, come on. This is fun." Pam stared pleadingly at Jim.

She could see Jim pondering it for a second, but then Jim looked at Pam's cum covered face, and only thought of the faces on their coworkers. "No, this has gone too far. Like I said, Pam, I'm done with this.


End file.
